Polyethylene and oxidized polyethylene have been used in oil based coating systems to make coated pigment particles in flushes or ink concentrates from uncoated pigments that originate in a dry form, as a presscake or as a slurry. European patent W093/23795 discloses a method for using such polymers as part of a coating system to coat the surface of magnetic and carbon black pigments in oil systems. There is no teaching regarding the manufacture of dry, coated particles, however. Such dry pigment particles would allow the user wider latitude to develop formulations containing the pigment particles than does a presscake or slurry.
Although there theoretically are many ways to prepare a polymer coated pigment in dry form, many such techniques require a high power grinding process to make the particle size small enough. Such a technique causes secondary agglomeration of the pigments because of the adhesion generated by the heat, such as grinding energy, between the polymer coated surfaces.
Accordingly, a need exists for dry pigments that have one or more of the following properties: (1) exhibit a small particle size distribution, (2) have a high dispersibility in low polar solvents, including oils and varnishes, (3) require little or no grinding energy, (4) have high chemical resistance and high color strength, and (5) can be manufactured in an environmentally safe manner.